To Melt The Ice
by Miyabi-Maru
Summary: Sasuke unfocused his eyes and was suddenly met with a whole new image. Him, standing behind Naruto, his hand resting upon the blonde’s shoulder… Plot, smut, and fluff. [SasuNaru]
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer** Don't own Naruto or anything else, blah blah blah. Would you honestly believe me if I said I did? Really, folks. ;o

This was written rather quickly and not read over, so please excuse any spelling / grammar issues it may have.

This story will be written in three parts unless I feel the need to continue. This chapter consists of one and a half parts.

**Pairings**: SasuNaru (May add more if I continue.)

**Rating**: M (For things to happen in later chapters…)

**Summary**: Sasuke unfocused his eyes and was suddenly met with a whole new image. Him, standing behind Naruto, his hand resting upon the blonde's shoulder… (Smut and Fluff) SasuNaru

* * *

**To Melt the Ice**

_Chapter 1; Parts 1 and ½_

I don't recall when I started to love him, but I do recall when I acknowledged that love. It was after the Sports Festival, during our vacation. We were granted a few nights in the Snow Country since we didn't get to do much relaxing and site seeing last time, and my realization came on the first night…

* * *

Sasuke rolled over, gaze falling on the glaring red numbers of the clock. Two A.M. Sasuke groaned. His sleep was restless and broken, and he predicted the morning to come was to be a rough one. Normally he would go pace a little until he felt more relaxed, but now he was sharing the space with three other people. A change of scenery would be enough.

He winced as his bare feet gently slapped against the cold hardwood floor, not used to the chilled weather yet. He was regretting not bringing his blanket along with him, and it didn't help that he almost had a heart attack as he rounded the corner from the stairs. The first thing he saw was a big gray blob sitting in the window seat, moving in the slightest as if it were alive. His heartbeat didn't begin to slow until he noticed a patch of blonde hair sticking out from the top of it. He released a breath he wasn't aware he was holding and lowered his head.

"Dobe, I didn't know you were down here." He spoke softly as he continued into the room.

This time it was Naruto's turn to be surprised. He fell back from the window seat and landed with a loud 'thump,' following up with a, "Sasuke-teme! Don't sneak up on me!"

Sasuke sighed. "I wasn't sneaking, you just let your guard down." Typical. Naruto huffed and snorted, but didn't argue. He pushed himself up and settled once again into the window seat, his back to Sasuke. "…What are you doing, anyway? It's Two AM."

Naruto stayed silent a moment, not moving from his spot. Sasuke could barely make out Naruto's reflection in the windowpane, but what he saw were those crystal blue eyes staring beyond the glass and out into the wintry world. Sasuke could only recall seeing Naruto this calm very few times, especially in his presence. Normally the blonde was tense, as if preparing himself for an attack.

"Sasuke… It's snowing." Was Naruto's simple answer, coming moments later. Sasuke had almost forgotten he'd asked a question. He took a few small steps towards Naruto's back, standing directly behind him, and sent his concentration beyond the glass as well. It was snowing, but that was normal for the Snow Country. Yet that wasn't what Naruto meant. He was telling Sasuke to look outside at what was happening in the snow, how everything seemed to calm and yield to the white blanket being laid upon it. It was relaxing, mesmerizing.

Sasuke unfocused his eyes and was suddenly met with a whole new image. Him, standing behind Naruto, his hand resting upon the blonde's shoulder. He didn't remember consciously placing it there, but so far there was no protest. Him and his rival, teammate, best friend, alone with all the peace that could be gathered surrounding them. It was, in Sasuke's eyes, a memorable moment.

After that Sasuke had no problem falling asleep. He did so right there with Naruto, and was not woken until morning by Kakashi, and to find the blonde boy drooling on his shoulder. That's when their peace was shattered and the old routine began once again. Over the next year they experienced that feeling only maybe three times more, but they were all acknowledged and remembered by both Naruto and Sasuke.

* * *

It had been five years since that night, and the majority of those years Naruto spent alone, without his teammate. Sasuke had become a traitor to Konoha and left for Orochimaru with the promise of the strength and power to kill his brother. Naruto had finally gotten over the idea, accepted it, but it only drove him further. He had made a promise to Sakura and himself that he would bring their Sasuke back, and he would.

Naruto, Sakura, Sai, and Kakashi had accepted an A-Rank mission concerning Orochimaru in hope to gain information about the whereabouts of Sasuke. The three years wait had passed, but rumor was that the use of Sasuke's body was declined, avoided, and put off for at least another three years. In other words, rumor had it that Sasuke was still alive and revenge was still running through his blood.

"Kaka-sensei, how exactly did the village come across this information, again? This isn't something they would leak easily." Naruto asked lazily as he popped some cup ramen into the microwave. Naruto watched Kakashi's reflection in the appliance as he smiled guiltily and scratched the back of his head idly.

"Ah, it was more like… an 'overheard conversation' type thing." Naruto turned on his heals to face Kakashi, and Sakura perked up as well. Sai remained in the corner, completely void of interest or emotion for the topic. "Another cell heard it while on a completely unrelated mission and included it in their report. I thought you might find it interesting, and we had nothing else to do…" A nervous chuckle followed his speech. He was worried he'd just crushed some hopes.

"What!" Came Naruto and Sakura's response at the same time. So they were sneaking around a town with extra care, had taken major precautions, and exhausted themselves physically and mentally when the information had just been 'overheard?' When there wasn't even a reliable source? Sakura began to lecture their leader, but the silver haired man wasn't paying attention. He was watching Naruto, who had turned back to the microwave, the same way that Naruto had spied on him earlier; through the reflection. He watched as Naruto's face fell and his hopeful eyes lost their shimmer. It was better for him to know the complete truth than for Kakashi to feed him an outright lie. Maybe he shouldn't have been so vague to begin with, but Naruto's determination and excitement about 'finally finding something worth while to do' was just too strong. Although. Kakashi suspected this whole thing more than a power trip for the blond. He'd been a little suspicious about the intentions of the boys every since that night.

"Oi! Pervert! Are you even paying attention to me?" Sakura yelled, waving her hand in front of Kakashi'' face. Though snapped away from his thoughts, Kakashi simply rolled his visible eye in her direction.

"No."

* * *

That night team seven got a little more than they had bargained for. The information, to most of the team's surprise, had been valid. They were discovered, however, before retrieving any useful information. As the battle between 'good and evil' raged on, Naruto could not get the butterflies out of his stomach. He could feel him. Every once in a while his stomach would do a complete flip and his senses began to tingle, but there was no sign of Sasuke. Once he got an opening, he jumped over to the side and stuck a finger down his throat, ordering his body to throw up in an attempt to rid himself of the butterflies. It was not at all the wisest decision he made during the battle, as he found out later, but it gave him temporary relief which lasted long enough to keep him in the game until the gang was forced to retreat.

* * *

"Urrghhh." Naruto groaned as he looked into his steaming cup of ramen, chopsticks in one hand, his other hand resting over his stomach. This was probably the first time, and the last, that he did _not _want to consume the cup of noodles. His stomach tightened and he felt the need to throw up.

"Naruto! Eat!" Sakura gave a screaming order from across the room where she was treating Sai's slight wounds. All of them had received damage, of course, but Naruto and Kakashi seemed worse off. Both of them had already been treated, and the only thing left for Naruto to do was eat. "That's what you get for doing something as stupid as depriving your body of fuel when you're using up so much energy!"

Naruto looked down at his cup once more and winced. He was disappointed and feeling sicker than he had in a while. This mission was not turning out to be favorable in the least. "Uurgh, fine." He reluctantly lifted the chopsticks to his lips, and just as he was about to close his mouth around the food there was a single, sharp knock at the door. He immediately dropped the utensils and ran for the door.

"I got it! He—" Naruto paused. There was no one at the door, but there was a single white envelope resting at Naruto's feet. Sensing nothing dangerous about it, Naruto picked it up and slowly opened it. A simple folded piece of paper. Through the paper Naruto could make out some of the inked markings, and his breath suddenly hitched in his throat. He glanced back inside. Sakura treating Sai, no attention on himself, and Kakashi was reading his book. His crystal blue eyes slowly made their way back to the paper, and soon he found himself unfolding it. The message: short and to the point.

"I have to go…" Naruto breathed, slipping the letter into the pocket of his pants. He ran, leaving his coat and the door wide open. Sakura jumped up and made to go after him, but Kakashi appeared suddenly in front of her. She stumbled back, giving him a puzzled look.

"Why…shouldn't we go...?"

"No. This is something Naruto has to do on his own." Kakashi glanced over his shoulder, but the blonde was completely out of site. He smiled under his mask and lowered his arms, no longer blocking the exit.

"Do what? What happened?" Sakura demanded, her expression relaxing some.

Kakashi's smile turned into more of a grin and his eye slowly closed and curved. "Naruto really should stop mouthing the words he reads."

* * *

Naruto cautiously entered the same clearing they fought in earlier. The stench of blood was still heavy in the air and wrapped itself around Naruto, smothering him. He winced and clutched his stomach, retching. What was wrong? He had never acted this way before. He may very well be walking straight into a trap, but it would all be worth it if he could just…

Naruto quickly whirled around and glared up into the trees, still clutching his stomach. Someone was… A morbid version of butterflies began to hatch in his stomach, making him nervous and even more nauseous than before. Was this…?

"Show yourself!" Naruto demanded, his voice hoarse. At his request, a cloaked figure dropped from a nearby tree and stood, presenting itself to Naruto. He felt in familiar company.

* * *

**A/N**; And we end here for now. I really hope you enjoyed it. I love reviews, they are wonderful for motivation. Questions, comments, concerns…whatever. Direct it to me. **Also –** there is to be a smut scene coming up that I'm going to have to cut. The _full scene_ will be posted elsewhere, and I will let you know that link. Anyway, I hope it's enjoyable so far! 33 


	2. Author's Note

I've spent much of this morning going back through my stories; what I've posted, what still remains rotting on my hard drive, and what I need to soon upload. I came across my original copy of this story, read through it, and glanced at the date in which I published it on It was the end of 2005, when I was actively pursuing the weekly chapter updates (which I am again doing, but I took a little break), and when I had more than enough inspiration for this story. By now, I have lost that inspiration and forgotten where I was going with this piece. My style has certainly changed, and if you follow my other writing, I tend to stick to non-canon, AU sort of plot lines (not to mention oneshots). Still, I'm finding myself feeling immensely guilty for abandoning this story and leaving all of you, my wonderful readers, in the dust. I wish to make it up to you, and here is how…

I need help. I do not want to simply stamp this story as "discontinued" and move on with my life. I would feel quite discontented, and some of you may feel that way as well. I don't want that, so I am asking for help. I need you all to give me ideas; tell me where you think I should go, what you think would be appropriate, who I should bring in to play, etc. I need someone to bounce ideas off of, or maybe even someone to co-write the remainder of this with me. At the very least, I'd like to make this into a twoshot. Ideally, I wish to continue this as a multi-chapter fiction, but all this will only happen if you can help me out. Please. My contact information is in my profile, or you can always send a review my way saying that you wish to help. I hope to hear from some of you.

On a different note, for those of you following the remainder of my writing, be expecting some new uploads soon. I have one project in particular that I am very excited about bringing to I'm also considering writing a sequel to _How to Get Out of a Ticket_.

Thank you, everyone!

Miyabi-Maru (Sayward)


End file.
